1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to touch screen systems and, particularly, to a touch screen system based on image recognition.
2. Description of Related Art
Generally, there are three types of touch panels, the resistance film type, the surface ultrasonic wave type, and the electrostatic capacity type. However, the conventional touch panels are easily affected by ambient environment, thus the recognition precision may be decreased after repeated use.